borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Triton Flats
Triton Flats is a location in Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel. Points of Interest Banjo Point A scav camp mostly barred off from the rest of Triton Flats, home to a pair of normal-gravity, oxygenated buildings. At least one Badass Scav will spawn always here amongst the other scavs. Bradman's Quarry A small area that leads into the transition into Vorago Solitude. Burraburra A massive, mostly flat area pockmarked by crater walls. The area is largely devoid of oxygen geysers, and prominently features a Shuggurath nest at its centre. Laser Moon Buggies frequent this area, so traveling on foot is dangerous. Chunder's Hole An area north of Frozen Gulch. There is an oxygenated building here with doors on either side, but it is impossible to enter until the side mission To the Moon is completed, due to the fact that the buttons to permanently open the doors are on the inside of the building, and the moonshot container integral to the mission blasts open the roof. This building is also the destination for the optional objective in To the Moon, where there are four weapons chests available for looting. Only one of these chests remains on subsequent visits after the mission is completed. Chunder's Hole is one of the few locations Rathyds can spawn without a mother Shuggurath. Amongst the small flock of rathyds that appear when the building is approached, one or two are typically Badass Rathyds. Diemen's Crater An elevated, shallow crater that leads directly into Concordia. Aside from the shops at the entrance to Concordia, Diemen's Crater contains a Moon Zoomy station and little else. Finder's Needle RedBelly's secret entrance into Crisis Scar, accessible only via jump pad, and heavily defended by their scavs. Using the jump pad near the entrance to Crisis Scar will launch Vault Hunters back toward the entrance jump pad, and with some maneuvering, let them access a hidden weapons chest. Just before the gate leading into Finder's Needle is one of the few locations rathyds will spawn without a mother Shuggurath. A pair of small swarms of rathyds will appear and attack when Vault Hunters approach the gate or nearby building. Frozen Gulch A cave filled with Cryo Vines and ice, and home to multiple Shugguraths of Ice and their rathyds. The area is most prominently featured in the side mission Bunch of Ice Holes, where Nurse Nina tasks the Vault Hunters with extracting the special ice that forms in the cave. During and after the events of the mission, Frozen Gulch becomes home to the Giant Shuggurath of Ice. Guttersnipe's Pass Leading into Diemen's Crater from Moxxi's Back Door into Concordia, Guttersnipe's Pass is a short cliff-side path, giving a prominent view of Helios. Lunar Junction A train station used to access Titan Industrial Facility that has a few Shuggurath nests on its walls. Shimmer Island A small area bordered by a thin river of liquid methane, home to a Dahl garage housing Stingrays and overrun by scavs. So Much Serenity A large scav base guarded by a Dahl SAM Turet and home to Meat Head. An elevated pathway leads to a small secondary building where a weapons chest can be found. Slightly north of So Much Serenity is a grouping of Energized Shuggurath nests. Split Fire Pass The access route to Outlands Canyon is split by a massive drop off into lava below, and as such it is only accessible to Stingrays. A Laser Turret and SAM Turret guard the entrance. The Causeway A short gorge that leads to the main gate into Crisis Scar, guarded by SC4V-TP. Multiple Energized Shugguraths have nests along the gorge's walls. The Diaphragm A small area beneath Lunar Junction prominently featuring a moderately sized crater. It is also the location of Captain Chef's first contact with Elpis and its denizens. The Grabba A large complex owned by the Darksider clan, and crawling with Darksiders as a result. When on the building's roof, a pair of jump pads lead up to a room where the side mission No Such Thing as a Free Launch can be accepted from Cosmo Wishbone, and a leap onto a nearby rock pillar will yield a weapons chest. After the completion of No Such Thing as a Free Launch is completed, Neil Parsec can be found leaping off of the balcony at the rear of this room. Near The Grabba is a cluster of Energized Shuggurath nests, and a short way south of it nestles holes in the rocks, which is one of the few locations rathyds will appear without a mother Shuggurath. The Pale A large, open and flat area of land lightly pockmarked by craters. The entrance to Stanton's Liver is on the eastern side of The Pale, but Laser Moon Buggies and the nearby Laser and SAM Turrets make travel on foot dangerous. The Teapot An elevated building jutting out from the cliff wall, accessible only by the ladder leading up to it. A small group of scavs stand guard, usually with one to two badasses in their ranks. Troll Booth A heavily fortified scav camp, guarded by a Dahl SAM Turret and frequently assaulted by the nearby Shugguraths. A small room on the second floor of the building contains a mailing container that is used during the mission To Arms!. Vertigo Bridge A bridge leading over a small gorge between Burraburra and So Much Serenity. It is owned by the Darksider clan, as evidenced by the large version of their light-bending prisms mounted above it. The prism will spout small rainbow waves and launch fire out of a missile exhaust attached to it whenever a Vault Hunter is on the bridge. Wreck of the Dundee At a split in the railway tracks lies the Dundee, a small train that came loose from the tracks long ago. A small group of scavs watches over it. Inhabitants Allies *Captain Chef (during The Voyage of Captain Chef) *Deirdre *Napykins Lunestalker *Neil Parsec (after No Such Thing as a Free Launch) *SC4V-TP Common Enemies *Rathyds *Scavs *Shugguraths *Laser Moon Buggies Notable Enemies *Fair Dinkum *Giant Shuggurath of Ice *Grinder Buggy *Lunestalker Sr. *Magma Rivers *Oscar *Maureen (during Wherefore Art Thou?) *Wally Wrong Challenges *Killing Time *Hidden Treasure *Leap of Faith *Cult of the Vault *Robotic Aspirations Notes *Triton Flats is unique amongst the locations of Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel. Up to a certain level, all enemies (excluding mission enemies) will scale to the level of the highest-leveled Vault Hunter. In True and Ultimate Vault Hunter mode, the highest level is 50 and the level cap respectively, and in Normal Mode, the highest level is 26. *Meteorites frequently strike Triton Flats in small showers; typically three at a time. The impact can be heard from across the map, and they usually leave behind smoldering black and red fragments which may be shot or smashed, granting various rewards depending on the meteorite's size. *With a bit of skill it's possible to get a stingray to Finder's Needle by using the boost from the area where Wilhelm's first echo can be found. Media Borderlands Pre Sequel - Cult of the Vault (Triton Flats) Vault Symbols-Triton flats (Borderlands TPS) Triton Flats Chests Guide fr:Plaines de Triton ru:Равнина Тритона